User blog:Zellaus/Toon Link Vs Kirbopher
This is the mid season finale of Zellaus death battles. Episode 5 was made on August 6th,2019, after this I shall take a break from making this for a bit. Mage: this two swordsman are very skilled! BoomBall: And they are. Th freaking tiny adorable midgets! Well despite one of them probably would not want be hugged. As seen in the series. Mage: Toon Link The Hero BoomBall: Kirbopher the angry small marshmallow man! Toon Link Mage: Toon Link is one of the many incarnations of Link! But he is from a timeline where the goddesses flooded hyrule because of freaking Ganon. God Damnit Ganon! BoomBall: Toon is from one of the mountains that became islands. But on his birthday his sister was kidnapped by a giant bird. Then he met a talking boat who was actually a king. Then he met a pirate who actually was the boat kings daughter. Then he ran into his sister. Then he was blasted away by the bird! And Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah! Mage: Like all Links! He has the master sword, a sword for vanquishing evil, bombs and bows and arrows! He also has sword techniques like Parry: where he knocks a Attack back and rolls around slash his opponent in the back. Whirlwind strike: this is where he spins himself and his sword. But then he gets dizzy! Mage: but he also has other gear like Bow: A ranged weapon that he uses arrows, fire and ice arrows and also light arrows with! But the light arrows are for those of EVIL!!! Deku leaf: for flight Grappling hook and hook shot: one for getting over ledges and the other for swinging. Power bracelet: for lifting heavy objects. Iron boots: for taking heavy blows and resisting wind! Magic armor: really strong defense! But can’t move when using it or it will disperse out of existence. Wind Waker: for controlling wind and they way it goes. Skull Hammer: It makes shockwaves and stuns enemy’s. But can also crushs them! Mirror Shield: reflects attacks and reflects light! BoomBall: this Link is pretty skilled, no wonder way he has the name of Link! A clip of Link being shot out of a canon is shown! Kirbopher Mage: Kirbopher is really just the alternate account For the ex-Net King Zetto! But we are talking about Kirbopher and his power. He is also a bit spazzy and short tempered. BoomBall: Kirbopher is classified as a swordsman in tome, there are also other classes like mechanical, morphological and fighter. Also Spellcaster! And Swordsman has many different moves that are givin to each class! His moves are Spin slash: a spinning sword attack where curls up like sonic when he spindashs and slash’s them with his Sword! Ice Knives: ice shards that come out of a slash of his sword! Dust Tornado: A slow tornado, But deals strong damage! Shockwave: a smash of his sword into the ground that makes a shockwave! Mage: Kirbopher along the dandy alliance is surely a impressive fighter! A Clip of Kirbopher saying I AM NOT A SQURIE! I AM THE KING! I AN THE BEST PLAYER IN THIS GAME! I AM BETTER THAN THE MUSHROOM, OR THE ANGEL, OR THE CRYSTALLINE DOUCHEBAG, OR THE METAL-HEAD GRANDPA COMBINDED!! SO SHUT UP, AND SUCK IT!!!! Intermission Mage: we have talked about them and there gear! BoomBall: now for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Death Battle Toon Link flys out of the world map of Tome and lands in Lavendara. Kirbopher is standing around but then Link lands atop of him. Kirbopher: hey! What the hell was that for! Toon Link just shrugs since he does not speak. Kirbopher gets mad and rushes at Toon! Fight! Link parry’s the attack and rolls around slashes Kirbopher in the back! Kirbopher then uses spin slash and spins at Link and slashes him. He then uses ice knives by slashing his sword! Link then blocks em with his shield. Link then takes out his Skull Hammer and tries to smash Kirbopher but he then rolls out of the way and then he uses his Dust tornado which launch’s Link Up And makes him crash on the ground! Link grunts and uses the wind Waker and then puts on the iron boots! Kirbopher: Your a Hacker! So annoying! Toon Link then takes out three Bombs and throws them at Kirbopher Is bout to use his Dust tornado but he then thinks it would just come back at him because of the wind! Well he was thinking Link takes out His now and shoots a fire arrow at The bombs which sets them to explode! Kirbopher is then hit by the bombs and is launched, but then Link fires a Ice arrow which Freezes Kirbopher. And once he lands, the ice breaks. Kirbopher gets up and tries to walk to Toon Link. But Then Link uses his hook shot on then ground near Kirbopher’s feet! He then takes out the hammer and tries hitting Kirbopher but Kirbopher blocks it with his sword! The Hammer is knocked out of links Hands by kirbopher’s sword parry’s! He then tries slash Link with a overhead slash but is blocked with Links shield. Link then does the whirlwind Strike and hits Kirbopher with a spin attack! Kirbopher is knocked back but Link is dizzy Now. Kirbopher uses shockwave and tries to knock Link down But his magical shield activates! Kirbopher: what!? Kirbopher goes and keeps slashing Link But Link gets undizzy but Kirbopher is out of breath. Toon Link takes that time to grab rock with his power bracelets and throws a rock at Kirbopher! Which crushes him, K.O! After that Kirbopher get out of the rock and tried attacking link again, but Link tries to explain to Kirbopher that he is from another world and Kirbopher calms down. Kirbopher said he can bring him to his friends he says. They then walk off. Aftermath BoomBall: that ending was very far. Mage: Toon Link had many more weapons then Kirbopher for and was a reincarnation of Link. So he had that Link blood in him! A image comes up and it says WINNER: KIRBOPHER Episode 6 when I come back is Ben Kirby Tennyson from Ben 10 vs Touma Tsukinami from Yo-Kai Watch! Category:Blog posts